The Marauders: New Story
by MissSnape-Lupin
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over de Marauders en hun avonturen. Dit verhaal schrijf ik samen met MissBlack-Snape


Hoi!

Dit verhaal is niet alleen door mij geschreven, maar ook door Do (MissBlack-Snape) We doen steeds omste beurd een hoofdstukje :) Kritiek is altijd welkom (maar hou het wel vriendenlijk :P)

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1: A Sunny Day

Het was een zomerse dag op Zweinstein. De vogeltjes floten een vrolijk melodietje en de zon scheen fel. Al leek de lucht wel een beetje te betrekken, maar dat weerhield de leerlingen van Zweinstein niet om een stukje te gaan wandelen. Veel leerlingen waren buiten. Sommige waren aan het leren, andere speelde een potje knalpoker en sommige waren gewoon gezellig aan het kletsen met elkaar. Zo ook de 4 jongens: Sirius, James, Remus en Peter. Ze zaten tegen een boom in de schaduw bij het meer. Sirius had een lange grasspriet in zijn mond en lag een beetje half slapend tegen de boom aan, James zat naar de meisjes te kijken die voorbij liepen, Remus las een boek over Wierlingen en Peter zat wat chocokikkers te eten. Het was vrij stil toen plots James een opmerking maakte: "Er zijn toch geen leukere meisjes dan Lily." Sirius zuchtte diep en ook de andere twee jongens volgde zijn voorbeeld. "James, kan je nou geen vijf minuten je mond houden over Lily?" vroeg Sirius geërgerd. James haalde zijn schouders op. "Het is toch een super meisje?" Het bleef eventjes stil. "Toch?" vroeg James nog een keer toen hij geen antwoord kreeg. "Ja, James." Zeiden de drie jongens in koor en met nog een zucht erachteraan. James ging liggen en staarde naar de lucht. "Ik ben gewoon zó super verliefd op haar." Zei James. Sirius rolde met zijn ogen en Remus zag dat en schoot vervolgens in de lach. Sirius grijnsde terug naar Remus en keek toen naar het meer.

Pas geleden had Sirius ontdekt dat hij eigenlijk homo was en dus helemaal niet op meisjes viel. Ook had hij pas ontdekt dat hij verliefd was geworden op zijn beste vriend, Remus. Sirius had normaal een hele hoop lef, maar dit durfde hij dus echt aan niemand te vertellen. Sirius sloot zijn ogen weer en hij was echt kapot. Gister nacht had hij met James door het kasteel lopen sluipen. Eigenlijk waren ze opzoek naar boterbier, maar dat hadden ze niet weten te vinden. Sirius en James waren opeens in een gedeelte van het kasteel wat ze niet kende en raakte dus verdwaald. Ze hadden wel een hoop lol gehad en eens een avond niet over Lily gepraat, wat voor James echt een wonder was.

Remus keek glimlachend weer naar zijn boek. Hijzelf had sinds een week geleden een relatie met Sirius halfzusje: Christina Zwarts. Een week geleden had Christina hem plots gevraagd en toevallig voelde Remus het zelfde voor Christina, dus had hij zonder enige twijfel Ja gezegd op Christina's vraag. Remus vroeg zich eigenlijk af waar zij was, maar waarschijnlijk zou hij haar zo wel zien, hier ergens. Aangezien het heerlijk weer was. Remus hoorde weer wat vogeltjes fluiten en af en toe hoorde Remus wat knalletjes van knalpoker. Ook hoorde hij een hoop gelach van leerlingen. Remus richtte zich uiteindelijk weer op zijn boek en liet de woorden goed tot zich doordringen.

James keek naar de meisjes die langsliepen. _Die is niet knap, die is blond en niet mijn type, die gedraagt zich te uitsloverig. _Dacht James. Ooit hoopte hij toch met Lily Evans te krijgen. Al zeven jaar was hij verliefd op jaar. Zeven jaar! James deed steeds meer gekke pogingen, maar tot nu toe had er nog geen een geholpen. James keek richting het meer en zag dat de reuze inktvis druk bezig was met rondzwemmen. Plots zag hij een meisje met opvallend rood haar en al snel had James door dat het Lily was. "Heey Lily! Hier zo!" riep James heel hard en hij trok de aandacht van Lily. Vrolijk zwaaide James naar haar en Lily zwaaide ietwat verlegen terug. "Hé kijk, Sluipvoet! Ze zwaait naar me!" zei James enthousiast tegen Sirius, terwijl hij hem een por in zijn zij gaf. "Leuk voor je James." Antwoordde Sirius ongeïnteresseerd. James baalde er echt zo zwaar van dat Lily wel aandacht schonk aan die stomme Secretus, maar niet aam hem. Dat was iets waarom hij Secretus zo erg haatte, maar dat was natuurlijk niet de enige reden.

Peter had Lily al eerder opgemerkt, maar had niks gezegd. Helaas waren zijn chocokikkers op en nu was hij ook maar begonnen naar mensjes staren. Peter wou niet graag een vriendin. Hij bleef liever op zichzelf. In tegenstelling tot zijn andere 3 vrienden, die maar al te graag een vriendin (of in Sirius geval een vriend) wouden, of er al een hadden. Plotseling zag Peter iemand haastig voorbij wandelen. Het was iemand met halflang zwart haar, een haakneus en een donkergroen gewaad. Er verscheen een valse glimlach op Peters gezicht. "Hé kijk eens jongens! Daar loop Secretus!" riep Peter keihard en wijzend naar Severus Sneep. Snel sprongen Sirius en James op en begonnen heel hard te lachen. "Hé Secretus, het is nog zomer hoor! De mussen vallen van het dak van de hitte en jij loopt hier in je wintergewaad!" riep James vals en nijdig naar Severus. Severus bleek James, Sirius, Remus en Peter volkomen te negeren en liep snel veder het bos in. "Schijter!" riep Sirius hem nog na, maar het was bijna onmogelijk dat Severus dat nog gehoord had. Peter keek naar Remus, die zich geen aandacht aan Severus had geschonken zoals altijd, maar hij had wel een klein glimlachje op zijn gezicht die hij blijkbaar niet had kunnen onderdrukken.

Iedereen zat weer en de rust was weer teruggekeerd. De zon scheen nog steeds fel en het leek wel drukker te worden buiten. Veel lessen waren nu ook afgelopen.

Melian Sneep en Christina Zwarts kwamen zo ook naar buiten lopen. Melian liep met haar handen vol boeken en Christina was aan het praten over haar nieuwe vriendje: Remus. "En hij kan zó geweldig zoenen! Wist je dat al?" vertelde Christina, die volkomen in de wolken was. "Ja, Chris. Dat heb je al iets van 3 keer vandaag verteld en dan de dagen daarvoor niet meegerekend." Zei Melian lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Melian voelde zich nooit vrolijk als het gesprek om Remus ging, want zij was verliefd op hem. Net toen Melian het van plan was Christina te vertellen, vertelde Christina dat zij met Remus had. Melian had zo haar best gedaan om steeds de aandacht van Remus te trekken, maar misschien was ze daar wel te verlegen voor in tegenstelling van Christina, die zei wat ze dacht en voor niemand of iets bang was. Christina was dan ook populair en Melian niet. Christina werd op Valentijnsdag altijd helemaal overladen met rode rozen en Melian kreeg er nooit eentje. Toch leken de meiden zo verschillend van elkaar, zo hadden ze ook veel dezelfde eigenschappen. "Oh echt ik ben zo verliefd op Remus, Mel!" riep Christina, die super vrolijk was. Christina had er geen erg in dat ze Melian alleen maar pijn met haar gepraat over Remus deed, als ze dat wist, dan zou Christina wel anders doen.

Langzaam kwamen Christina en Melian steeds dichterbij de vier jongens. Melian merkte ze opeens op: "Oh kijk eens wie daar zit? Je lieve Remus." Zei Melian chagrijnig. "Jeetje dat ik ze niet eens zag!" zei Christina en ze liep snel naar de vier jongens toe. Melian volgde Christina en al snel hadden de vier jongens, de twee meiden ook opgemerkt. Remus sloeg meteen zijn boek dicht en grijnsde breed naar Christina. James keek nog even zoekend rond of hij ergens Lily zag. Sirius ging rechtop zitten en gooide de grasspriet uit zijn mond. "Hallo Lady's." zei Sirius met een grote grijns. Christina plofte naast Remus neer. "Hallo broertje van me." Zei Christina met een glimlach. Praten met Christina en Remus kon nu niet meer, want ze zaten al te zoenen en als het aan hun lag, ging dat nog wel eventjes door.

Melian ging met een zucht tussen Sirius en James inzitten. "Hallo Melsje." Zei Sirius alsof hij dronken was. Melian keek hem eventjes kwaad aan. "Oh ik hou m'n mond al." Zei Sirius snel toen hij de blik van Melian zag. Melian was echt de enige Sneep uitzondering in zijn leven. In het begin had hij nog wat moeite met zijn vooroordelen, maar dankzij Remus waren die snel weg, net zoals bij James en Peter en nu was Melian gewoon een vriendin van het groepje.

James keek snel ergens anders heen toen Christina en Remus begonnen te zoenen. Hij hoefde dat allemaal niet te zien. Ook Sirius keek ergens anders heen, die anders kapot ging van jaloezie. Peter was gaan liggen in het groene gras en Melian had haar knieën opgetrokken en een arm eromheen geslagen. Ook zij keek de andere kant op.

Het was een hele tijd stil, alleen het geroezemoes van Christina en Remus was te horen.

Sirius was alweer inslaap gevallen en James zat weer zoekend rond te kijken. Peter lag ook te slapen. Alleen Melian zat zich nog steeds dood te ergeren aan Christina en Remus en dat was van haar blik af te lezen. Melian keek Christina's en Remus' kant op en ze waren nog steeds bezig met zoenen. "Zouden jullie, álsjéblíéft willen kappen met dat gezoen?" vroeg Melian uiteindelijk. Iedereen keek naar haar op en was verbaast. Normaal vond Melian alles goed en had ze nergens problemen mee. "Uhh, ja tuurlijk Mels." Zei Christina met een klein glimlachje, zijzelf was ook verbaast. James grijnsde naar Melian. "Beetje Jalo-?" Melian onderbrak James meteen. "Nee!" zei ze. James trok verbaast zijn wenkbrauw op en besloot ook maar om Melian met rust te laten, dat zou voor iedereen het beste zijn. "Mel, is er soms iets?" vroeg Christina een tikkeltje bezorgd. "Nee er is niks." Zei Melian kattig terug en ze stond op. "Ik ga alvast naar binnen." Zei Melian en Melian merkte zelf ook dat ze iedereen's humeur alleen maar verpesten als ze zo bleef mokken bij hun. Ze pakte haar tas en sloeg die op haar schouders, vervolgens pakte Melian haar boeken en ze liep naar het kasteel.

Sirius en James keken Melian nog eventjes na. "Niet naar andere meisjes kijken jij. Anders krijg ik straks medelijden met Melian als je haar óók gaat stalken." Grapte Sirius tegen James. James stak zijn neus in de lucht. "Er is niemand zoals Lily." Zei hij bloedserieus. Sirius zuchtte weer. "James, luister even naar me." Zei Sirius nu ook bloedserieus. "Je moet kappen met Lily stalken, als je zo doorgaat dan word het serieus nooit iets tussen jullie. Áls Lily je überhaupt wel ziet staan." Vertelde Sirius als advies aan James. "Ja, maar Lily is zo perfect en-" "Nee James! Concentreer je eens op iemand anders." Onderbrak Sirius James. Je kon merken dat Sirius echt helemaal gek werd van James 'Lily-gepraat'.

"Uhh, jongens zullen we maar naar binnen gaan? Het begint al donker te worden." Stelde Peter voor en Peter had gelijk. Het begon al te schemeren en bijna alle leerlingen waren alweer het kasteel. Op enkele na dan. De krekels hoorde je nu in plaats van de vogels en al het geroezemoes en het 'geknal' was ook verdwenen. "Ja laten we gaan." Zei Remus en hij stond op. Lief trok hij Christina omhoog, die de hele tijd op zijn schoot had gezeten. Met z'n vijven liepen ze terug naar Zweinstein. Ze konden meteen doorlopen naar de grote zaal om te eten. Melian zat er al en ze had een boek voor haar neus. "Zo daar zijn we dan." Zei Christina en ze plofte naast Melian op het houten bankje neer. Melian glimlachte eventjes naar haar en je kon duidelijk merken dat ze wat afgekoeld was. "Dat is mooi." Zei Melian en ze richtte zich weer op haar boek.

Remus ging naast Christina zitten en hij keek naar wat Melian aan het lezen was. "Ah, verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten zeker?" vroeg hij aardig met een klein glimlachje, waardoor hij Melian al helemaal in verlegenheid bracht. "Uhmm, ja. We hebben er morgen een overhoring van." Vertelde Melian met rood gekleurde wangen. Lief glimlachte ze terug naar Remus. Snel keek Melian weer naar haar boek.

Sirius zat tegenover Remus en hij had meteen aangevallen op het eten. Hij had super veel honger en ze hadden een lange schooldag achter de rug. James zat naast Sirius en Sirius keek naar James. "Hé Gaffel, zullen we vanavond wél boterbier gaan halen in plaats van verdwalen?" vroeg Sirius met een brede grijns. James keek op en had een nog grote glimlach op zijn gezicht dan Sirius. "Ja goed idee, Sluipvoet." Zei hij. Sirius keek weer terug naar zijn bord. Dan kunnen we dus morgenavond een feestje geven, met veel boterbier." Deelde Sirius vrolijk mee. Hij moest nog wel even bedenken of hij ook Christina en Melian zou uitnodigen. Als Christina mee zou komen, zou het weer een en al geslijm worden met Remus en als Melian mee zou komen, dan zou Christina ook mee moeten komen. Dat zou Sirius wel later beslissen. Nu wou hij genieten van het eten en om het feit dat er eventjes niet over Lily werd gepraat.

Peter had zijn hele bord vol gegooid met eten. Hij was zo druk bezig met eten dat hij niet eens doorhad dat Sirius en James –die naast hem zaten- plannetjes aan het zweren waren. Na een tijdje was Peter klaar met eten en keek hij naar de rest, die allang klaar waren met eten. Hij zette zijn elleboog op tafel en leunde met zijn hoofd op zijn hand. Peter keek de grote zaal rond. Het was er best wel luidruchtig en aan de tafel van Zwadderich werd weer een hoop geroddeld over de Griffoendors, of er werd er eentje gepest.

Na een tijdje nog gezeten te hebben in de grote zaal, ging iedereen naar de afdelingskamer toe en bleven ze daar nog eventjes kletsen. James en Sirius gingen zich klaarmaken voor het sluipavontuur van vanavond en de rest ging naar bed. Of toch niet?


End file.
